Flareon
Flareon (ブースター, Būsutā, Booster in original Japanese language versions) is one of the evolutions of Eevee that is caused by exposure to a Fire Stone. It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature can reach up to 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. Name Origin Flareon's name originates from the words flare and eon. Flare means to blaze with a sudden burst of flame. Eon means a long period of time, relating to the long string of seven eeveelutions. Physiology Flareon is the result of an Eevee being exposed to a Fire Stone. Out of the seven known Eeveelutions, Flareon bears the closest resemblance to Eevee. Flareon's body is covered in red fur. Flareon has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which are yellow. Special abilities Flareon can use most of the moves that Eevee is capable of using, but it can also shoot powerful flames that have been known to reach a maximum of 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit. Due to the fact that Flareon is fully evolved, it can learn either Hyper Beam or Giga Impact. In the Anime Flareon first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Pyro. Ash battled against a Flareon in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test. Flareon was seen under the ownership on of the Kimono Sisters in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon Not Included. A Fire Pokémon trainer named Egan used one to capture a Magcargo in Some Like it Hot. A Pokémon coordinator (Savannah) that was going to enter the Rustboro City Contest has a Flareon. This appeared in A Fan with a Plan and Cruisin' for a Losin'. Flareon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. Another one appeared in DP123. Entries I Red When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees. Blue When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees. Yellow It has a flame chamber inside its body. It inhales, then blows out fire that is over 3,000F degrees. Stadium Its fiery breath reaches close to 3,000 degrees. Its body temperature exceeds 1,650 degrees when storing fire inside. II Gold It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees. Silver It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees. Crystal Once it has stored up enough heat, this Pokémon's body temperature can reach up to 1700 degrees. Stadium 2 It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees. III Ruby Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. Sapphire Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. Emerald Flareon's fluffy fur releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. Its body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. FireRed It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit. LeafGreen When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature can soar to over 1,600 degrees Fahrenheit. IV Diamond It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. Pearl It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. Platinum Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Learned moves Generation IV, (diamond, pearl, and platinum) Start: tackle Start: tail whip Start: helping hand lv.8: sand attack lv.15: ember lv.21: quick attack lv.29: bite lv.36: fire spin lv.43: fire fang lv.50: last resort lv.57: smog lv.64: scary face lv.71: fire blast lv.78: lava plume (platinum only) Number: 136 Type: Fire Evolves from: Eevee Evolves into: None Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon